Tubería
Las '''tuberías' (Warp Pipes en inglés; ''ワープパイプ Wāpu Paipu'' literalmente Tubo de Transporte en japonés) son uno de los principales medios de transporte en el Reino Champiñón. Originalmente introducidas en [[Mario Bros. (juego)|''Mario Bros.]] como un método de invocar enemigos, la forma y función actuales de las tuberías fue introducida en ''Super Mario Bros., y han aparecido en casi todos los juegos de ''Mario'' desde entonces, tanto en la serie principal como en spin-offs. Como tal, las tuberías ha jugado varios roles en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] Descripción Las tuberías son elementos que aparecen en la mayoría de los juegos de ''Mario''. Estas tuberías pueden venir en varios colores, aunque su color más característico es el verde. Las tuberías pueden servir varios propósitos: algunas son "puertas" que llevan a zonas secretas del juego, mientras que algunas actúan como , y otras tuberías también aparecer como , como las presentes en Yoshi's Story. A veces, de estas tuberías, pueden salir Plantas pirañas. En la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] En Super Smash Bros. Las tuberías son usadas por Mario y Luigi como su entrada. También aparecen en el escenario Reino Champiñon, en donde pueden ser usadas como transportadores. En estas Plantas Pirañas, las cuales, al ser tocadas, morderán al personaje que las tocó, causándole daño. El diseño del escenario de Board the Platforms de Luigi cuenta con numerosas tuberías de donde salen las plataformas que el jugador debe pisar. Galería Entrada Luigi SSB.png|La Tubería en la entrada de Luigi en Super Smash Bros.. Entrada Mario SSB.png|La Tubería en la entrada de Mario en Super Smash Bros.. Board the Platforms de Luigi SSB.png|Board the Platforms de Luigi. En Super Smash Bros. Melee Las tuberías aparecen como plataformas en el escenario de Isla de Yoshi: Yoshi's Island. Tambien pueden ser vistas en la primera etapa del Modo Aventura, Reino Champiñón. En ambos casos se puede caminar sobre ellas pero no pueden trasportar al personaje. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Mario y Luigi utilizan las tuberías como su entrada. Las tuberías también pueden ser vistas en los escenarios Ciudad Delfino, Reino Champiñónico y Mario Bros., pero estas están cerradas y son únicamente decorativas para que el jugador las use como plataformas (o simplemente forman parte del decorado del fondo del escenario, por lo que, de esta forma, no interfieren en el transcurso del combate). Galería Entrada Luigi SSBB.png|La Tubería en la entrada de Luigi en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Entrada Mario SSBB.jpg|La Tubería en la entrada de Mario en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' Mario y Luigi usan las tuberías como su entrada. También se pueden apreciar en el escenario 3D Land, donde actúan como meras plataformas del escenario. Al final del recorrido del mismo, una tubería lleva a todos los jugadores de vuelta al principio del escenario una vez que se completa el ciclo. En los escenarios Super Mario Maker, Pradera monetaria y Paper Mario también aparecen tuberías amarillas y verdes. Un trofeo con las tuberías verde, roja y amarilla aparece en ambas versiones del juego. En PictoChat 2 uno de los diseños que pueden ser dibujado es el de unas tuberías puestas en la parte superior e inferior del escenario. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Tuberías :A veces las plantas piraña hacen sus madrigueras dentro de ellas... ¡De qué más voy a hablar! Me refiero a las famosas tuberías verdes. ¡Creo que el mundo 7 de Super Mario Bros. 3 debería llamarse Tuberilandia! ¡Si lo jugaste sabrás que no es exageración! :*'' Arcade: Mario Bros.'' (1983) :*''NES: Super Mario Bros.'' 3(02/1990) Inglés right|90px :Warp Pipe :Sometimes Piranha Plants live in them... That's right! I'm talking about those iconic green pipes. World 7 of Super Mario Bros. 3 was actually called Pipe Land. Jump over pipes! Run along pipes! Enter and exit pipes! ...I'm saying there are a lot of pipes. :*''Mario Bros.'' (1983) :*''NES: Super Mario Bros. 3'' (02/1990) Véase también Categoría:Elementos de escenarios Categoría:Elementos del fondo del escenario